lowdysstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Satyr/CHBRP
Mord Son of the Fallen Moon (This Character Belongs to Lowdy345) History Satyrs are mischievous, and they fell in love with beautiful ladys like Selene. One satyr disguised himself as a lamb and tricked Selene to ride him. After that he revealed himself and he…. Seduced her with his satyr charming spells. She became pregnant. The Satyr was not a good father due to him noticing other nymphs every single time they passed by. So when Mord was born, he was very shy. He was known as being ‘nocturnal.’ He was awake only at night, not during the day. He was treated as an outcast by satyrs and nymphs alike. He was considered different. His only friend was his sisters, the Menae. One of his sisters, Tsuki, was so sweet to him. She was his real mother. She was the one who taught him everything that he needed to know, about the Lunar Months, the constellations, and about the gods. The western civilization was still shifting from place to place, and Mord’s mother was starting to fade away, along with her siblings. She felt it also. So, she asked a lover of hers, Apollo, for help. He told her that the mortals didn’t care about her then, it will take time before they are ready to accept you again. So, Selene figured that she needed someone to bring her and her siblings back when it was time. She told Eos and Helios for one of their children. Each gave one. Helios gave Zonn, his nymph daughter. Eos gave Hajnal, her satyr son. Selene wanted Tsuki, Zonn, and Hajnal to live until it was time for her to return. She sent them to the Island of the Lotus Eaters. Zonn and Hajnal both entered. Mord went with Tsuki to say bye. They knew that Mord was to disappear with his mother and he asked Tsuki to not forget him. Tsuki had other plans though. Instead of getting off the boat she pushed Mord off. “Remember me Mord…” She cried out to her brother. There time went by fast, one day was another civilization risen and fallen. Slowly the world around them became more and more modern, but none of them noticed. They were caught up on the island, not paying attention to the world around them. That is when the year reached 2012. Apollo remembered his old lover, and his promise. He went to release the three children from their prisons. Only one came out though. Mord was still thinking of Tsuki, he had his mind on her no matter what. When he heard Apollo crying out to him, he came. Apollo had to get all three before he could bring his lover back… Apollo needed him to go somewhere safe until it was time. Apollo sent him to Camp. There Mord is staying in the forest. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance - Personality Personality Mord is very lonely and sad most of the time. He is nocturnal. Abilities Abilities - Relationships Relationships -